Fifteen and Counting
by hiccupandtoothlessforever
Summary: A cold winter day won't be a day for Hiccup. You'll have to read to find out more.


**Disclaimer: Httyd belongs to Dreamworks.**

**Fifteen And Counting**

* * *

"Toothless stop it will you!" laughed Hiccup tiredly as something tickled him. "Come on Hiccup get up." Said Stoick tickling Hiccup's stomach.

Hiccup opened one tired eye and looked at Stoick and he groaned as he remembered the dragons' had migrated or were hibernating for the rest of the winter season.

So he and Toothless couldn't go flying. Toothless was fast asleep on the slab of concrete on the other side of the room facing away from Hiccup.

"Comeon Hiccup you're going to need to get up soon." Hiccup shook his head and rolled over trying to get in at least a couple more hours of sleep.

"Hiccup get up you need to go to the arena." Stoick was slowly losing his patients with Hiccup as the boy kept refusing to get up.

"A little longer dad I'm still tired." Said Hiccup hiding his head under the blankets.

"Comeon yer friends are waiting for you." Said Stoick and Hiccup grunted not moving.

Stoick sighed and was about to give up trying to get Hiccup up until he got an idea and went down the stairs as quickly as he could.

Once he got back down to the main level he went into the kitchen he grabbed a pail and filled it with some water that was boiling in a pot above the fire ready to be used. He then quickly but carefully so not to spill the water went back up the stairs and stood next to Hiccup's bed. Hiccup had fallen back to sleep and was apparently snoring softly.

Stoick lifted the water over Hiccup and when Hiccup groaned gently Stoick took that as a sign and he spilled the whole pail on Hiccup.

Hiccup didn't even open a eyelid he just stayed where he was and kept grunted as the water touched his skin. Stoick let out a exasperated sigh and wished Toothless was awake so he could take care of getting the boy up.

**Hiccup's POV**

I knew what my dad was going to do, he did it when I was little my mom and him loved to get water and splash it on me when I didn't get out of bed as quickly as they wanted. When dad did it, it was hard to keep a straight face, because I trying not to laugh as he let out a sigh.

But I got to say that water was _HOT_! And it got cold really quickly in the cold winter air so soon I was shivering.

Dad then apparently having another idea of how to getting me up set the pail down and pulled the covers off of me and that left me shivering violently.

Considering that I was wearing soaked clothes that were flat against my skin I'm surprised that I wasn't sneezing with a cold already. Dad then picked me up and cared me out of my room.

My head was bumping against dad's chest as he cared me down the stairs.

I had no idea of where my father was taking me but I felt curiosity start to take hold of me so I decided to go through with what dad was doing hoping that it wasn't going to be harmful.

And as I felt the cold wind hitting me ferociously I thought to myself _'what in the name of Thor is my father going to do know!'_

…

I heard the gang talking so I guessed that my dad had taken me to the academy to try getting me up. "What happened to Hiccup…and why is he soaked?" Asked Gobber. _'Gobber? What is he doing here?' _I asked myself. By now I was shivering so badly that my teeth were starting to hurt.

"He wouldn't get up so I tried tickling him it didn't work, splashing water on him it didn't work, then I tried taking him outside while he's wet it didn't work." said dad. '_so you want to see me wake up okay then... I want to go to asleep'_

I sneezed then moan as dad sets me down on the ground. '_Great now I'm getting a cold…if I get sicker than I already am dad you're going to get an ear full of it.'_ I put out that promise before I fake a bad cough. "Is he sick?" Asked Astrid starting to sound concerned.

"I don't think so." Said Gobber walking up to me and opening my mouth to look inside. I fake a sneeze and I hear Gobber stumble backwards. '_one down six to go.' _I count off in my head.

I feel two strong hands pick me up by my shoulders and I realize my dad is standing me up to see if I'll stand. I make my body go limp and when he lets go I topple over so I'm lying on my side. I let out a pained moan because it hurt A LOT. I mean you try landing on a stone floor when your body is numb and your freezing.

By now I'm starting to feel sick and I sneeze for real. Not that it sounds any different. My body shudders and what's left of my left leg starts to throb. "We'll have to do it since he's not waking up." Said my dad.

I let out another pained moan as I feel my father pick me up again. And the next thing I know someone's tying a rope to my right leg, I'm getting lifted upside down!

I let my arms go limp and they hang down over my head as if I have two broken wings. I can feel each tug and I hear grunting as whoever is pulling me up is having a hard time at it. '_I'm not that heavy.' _I think and start to wonder how much weight have I put on. I think for a bit as I'm still getting lifted '_I haven't put on much weight I'm still around seventy pounds…if anything I'm losing weight instead of gaining.' _

"He may not look it but he's heavy!" Grunted Snotlout.

_'ahhh of course Snotlout he's going to make everything seem difficult.' _I think to myself. "Move out of the way weakling!" snaps Ruffnut. I look through my eye lashes and see Ruffnut push Snotlout out of the way and Snotlout lets go of the rope. '_WAIT HE LET GO OF THE ROPE!' _I yell in my head. Then I see Ruffnut quickly grab it as I start to fall.

Next thing I know Ruffnut is pulling the rope and I'm getting lifted faster than before. _'I really need to work out more.'_ I think to myself.

"Okay that should be good." Says my dad. I can see through my eyelashes the gang tying the rope to a bolder so I'm hanging in mid air what seems to be hundreds of feet off the ground. I start o feel sick then I sneeze making the rope that holds my up tremble slightly. I stiffen and I hear Tuffnut ask a very smart question...for the first time. "How are we going to wake him up if he's been sleeping the whole time?"

I can't hear anything until I hear Astrid speak up. "How about we yell his name until he wakes up?"

"Good idea." Said Gobber.

"HICCUP!" They all yelled. I decided to act as if I had been sleeping the whole time and I yawned and opened my eyes. "Hey." I rasped before coughing. To be honest I felt horrible.

"You okay Hiccup?" Asked dad.

"Define fine." I say coughing.

"Look at where you're at Hiccup." Called Gobber.

I decided to play along and when I looked at my right ankle I tried to gasp in surprise but instead a rasp made me cough violently.

"Happy Birthday!" Called the group below me.

"What!" I say not understanding.

"Happy Birthday!" They call again.

"What it can't be." I call back down.

"Well it is, your fifteen today!" Called Gobber.

I smile down at them and say "I can't believe I forgot my own birthday!"

"We can't believe you slept through the whole thing!" Called my father up to me.

"Nah I wasn't sleeping." I stated back down to him.

"What you mean that whole time I was trying to wake you up you where already awake!" Bellowed dad. I winced slightly then I heard him let out a laugh and I relaxed.

"Sorry I didn't want to get up and my curiosity for what you were doing got the better of me!" I called back down to him. Then I felt my stomach shudder and I closed my eyes and called down to the group again. "Can you get me down I think I'm going to be sick if I'm up here any longer than I have to."

"Okay Snotlout get him down." Ordered Astrid. I heard Snotlout grumbling then I felt the world falling around me. Next thing I know I'm out of breath and I'm flat on my back on the hard ground.

"Ow." I moan sitting up on my right elbow slightly, rubbing my back with my free hand.

"Sor-ry." Said Snotlout not sounding sorry at all. "You're lucky Toothless isn't here." I moan before falling back down and laying there staring at the sky through the academy roof. "You okay son?" Asks dad. I stare up at him and smile. "Sure. I'm fifteen today. I'm really okay."

"Well I think this is a day to celebrate." Said Gobber helping me up. We made it to the Great Hall and it seemed to be empty that is until the whole village came out of nowhere and yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HICCUP!" Of course I let out a shocked cry which somehow made me 'HIC!'

I moaned and another hiccup came out of my mouth. Everyone laughed and I laughed too.

"Thanks _'HIC!'_ you guys." I said sarcastically making more people laugh.

"It's better than being sick." Stated Gobber before he handed me a cup of water. I smiled and said "Thanks."

We spent the whole day there and when everybody was starting to go home I got two more surprises.

One. Astrid kissed me.

Two… Toothless woke up!

He lumbered into the Great Hall and pinned me to the ground while licking my face…ya I know gross dragon slobber but that was his way of saying _'Happy Birthday!' _

After that surprise meeting the rest of the Vikings that were in the Great Hall sat at a table and told stories. The last thing I remember was Gobber telling us the story on how he lost his leg and hand…Again. Then I started to fall into my dream world hearing someone say "Hiccup's sleeping!" then laughter. I smiled and then fell into a beautiful purple mist that engulfed me and I finally fell to sleep.

* * *

**Please review and if you have a request I would like to hear it. I'm not saying I will be able to do it the way you like but it might help for later stories. Thanks.**


End file.
